1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of treating a surface and more particularly, to a surface treatment used for window glass, painted surfaces of an automobile and the like which provides a film that functions as an effective protection against spotting, staining and pitting caused by pollution and hard water deposits.
Cleaners have been employed to clean dirt and grime from a surface, such as window glass or the painted surface of an automobile. However, these cleaners have not been known to apply a film or layer of protection on the treated surface.
In recent years, there has been an increased concern over the damage done to clear coat finishes on automobiles from exposure to pollution and hard water deposits. Solvents and abrasives for cleaning can harm clear coat finishes. Silicone and other polymer resins can seal in contaminants, suffocate paint and interfere with proper curing and adhesion of new vehicle paint. Heretofore, no such products have incorporated resistance against the effects of pollution and hard water deposits and ultraviolet ray resistant qualities while providing continuous cleansing and neutralizing of contaminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,269, which issued on Oct. 9, 1984 to Wilk et al., is directed to polymer dispersions or emulsions which are suitable to form a temporary protective coating of an automobile chassis. The polymer dispersion includes nonylphenoxy-(polyethoxy)-disodium sulfosuccinate. However, this patent fails to provide for cleaning of the treated surface, a sunscreen barrier and the ingredients of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,246, which issued on Nov. 11, 1986, to Takeuchi et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,946, which issued on Nov. 1, 1988, to Takeuchi are both directed to vehicle polishing methods and apparatus. These patents provide applying a primary treating agent containing anionic surfactant in foamy form to the body surface of a vehicle. As with the Wilk et al. patent, these patents fail to provide for cleaning of the treated surface, a sunscreen barrier or film, let alone the combination of ingredients of the present invention.
It is submitted that in these two patents, the sulfosuccinate and the anoinic surfactant are used to stabilize or emulsify the product prior to application, but do not actually become a part of the coating system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,250, which issued on Aug. 19, 1980 to Kasprzak, is directed to a polish formulation. The subject polish formulation has durability to water and detergents. This formulation contains surfactants which include anionic, cationic and non-ionic surfactants. Among the specific surfactants named is a polyhydric alcohol-fatty acid ester with unesterified hydroxy groups. This patent fails, however, to provide for cleaning of the treated surface, a sunscreen barrier or film, let alone the combination of ingredients of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,848, which issued on Aug. 19, 1980 to Gosset et al., is directed to a composition and process for forming a temporary protective coating on an article, such as an automobile. This composition includes a wetting agent which can be anionic, cationic, non-anionic or amphoteric surfactants. Sulfates and sulfonates are included in this category of wetting agents. As with the previously discussed patents, this patent fails to provide for cleaning of the treated surface, a sunscreen barrier or film and the combination of ingredients of the present invention.
It is submitted that these surfactants are also used to help get waxes and silicones into solution, and that they have little or nothing to do with surface or substrate protection.